


The Most Amazing, well-thought of, foul-proof, tried and tested (Not) Prank.

by surrealdelicacy



Series: A world where adults take their jobs seriously. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Crack, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Harry is a Little Shit, Harry is the Boy Who Lived, Idiots in Love, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Marauders Rule, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Oblivious Harry Potter, Pining, Prank Wars, Pureblood Culture, Sirius is the godfather who crucios, Snape and Sirius' friendship, Supportive Ron Weasley, Time Skips, but like they're still in school, courting, draco too got a baby brother, harry has a baby brother and a baby sister, james potter gets the father of the century award, well almost friendship, who am i kidding they just bond over betraying godsons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealdelicacy/pseuds/surrealdelicacy
Summary: In a world where adults take their jobs seriously; Harry Potter (the boy who lived to be a pain in the ass) gets bored & decides that its about time that he needs to play the ultimate prank on his arch-nemesis - Draco - because he got shiny hair, pretty eyes and I hate him Ron you just dont get it.Harry's sister think its hilarious, Harry's brother is disappointed, Draco's brother is crushing on Hermione and Ron just wants one year with peace.The rest of the crew is just in for the ride.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: A world where adults take their jobs seriously. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557121
Comments: 31
Kudos: 304





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> This is fluff because I am weird that way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE INTRODUCTION TO THE POTTERS AND BLACKS AND WHAT HAD CONSPIRED BEFORE.

In a world where James Potter didn’t trust anyone with the life of his family and Sirius Black crucioed the Dark lord to his heart’s content, Harry James Potter grew up loved, cared for and totally annoyed by his younger siblings: Sophia and Godric -call me Rick – Potter. He is also considered the boy who lived but the phrase continues and goes like _The boy who lived because he is a potter and the potters are too smart to mess with._

Sirius and Remus got their shit together in a few months after that and produced two halfblood Heirs to the Ancient and noble house of Black which resulted in the death by heart failure to Walburga Black.

Regulus also just popped out of nowhere and presented the proof of the existing Horcrux that made Voldemort groan during his trial. he was pardoned due to his exceptional spy powers and offered a place in the auror program that he had refused with a disgusted expression and went onto join Quidditch. He, being an awesome little asexual that he was, refused to procreate and adopted a lot of cats just to annoy Sirius the dog and sniff out any rats that may rat them out to enemies.

The Malfoy’s have still avoided the prison which even baffled the dark lord himself but nobody really listens to the noseless freaks who want to destroy the world.

All in all; the world is a beautiful place to live in. James continues to be a badass Head Auror, Remus is working on Creature rights much to Fudge’s chagrin, Sirius is Lording his way through the Wizengamot and gets his way because nobody wants to mess with a man who beds a werewolf and crucio evil dark lords, Regulus is the world’s best seeker and The Weasley’s own a Bakery that the Malfoy’s despise yet buy from in secret.

In this beautiful world the Heir Potter gets bored and decides that he needs to play the ultimate prank on his arch-nemesis - the Malfoy Heir - because he got shiny hair, pretty eyes and an arse to die for and _No Ronald and I am not obsessed with him!_

All is well… right?

* * *

* * *

“Paddy?”

“Yes. Pup.”

“Who is dis baby?”

“That darling is your little sister.” Sirius nodded at the bundle of Joy James and Lily was holding out for Harry to see. The boy was on his godfather’s lap as he looked at the little pink baby in his mother’s arms.

“Dad?” he raised his arms up for James who held his son in his arms, “Isn’t she cute, kiddo?”

“She wooks wike brakfas.” Sirius laughed as his godson compared his little sister to his strawberry porridge. Remus too snorted as his nephew described his goddaughter.

James looked a little scandalized before shaking his head in amusement, “All kids are like that in beginning and then they get better.”

“K” the boy nodded.

“You like her?” lily asked.

“Yeah Mommy.” Harry nodded.

“Well, that’s nice.”

“Ahan, win are we giben her back?”

Sirius howled with laughter as James just groaned and Lily held her daughter to her chest as she looked her son in absolute amusement.

***

“Hey, Dad?”

“Yes, Harry.”

“What if I am not a Gryffindor?” the eleven year old looked at his dad with fear in his eyes.

“Well son, then don’t come back home,” James answers somberly. “Unless you are planning on telling me their common room password so I can slither-in there on my next guest lecture.”

“You know that you are awful at telling jokes, right?”

“I know kid.”

“I love you, dad.”

“Me too.”

***

“Remus! Hurry up, Harry’s train is leaving in like 20 minutes.” Sirius screams.

“Shut up, Padfoot,” Remus shouts, irritated, “You’re the one who is still in shower.”

“Well, Duh,” the raven haired man rolled his eyes, “I am just making sure you are ready so we can leave as soon I come out.”

“You came out like 10 years ago, Papa.” Their son said from his place on the kitchen table making his twin sister laugh in delight.

Remus just looked at his children in horror but refused to comment on it. The seven year olds were the reason he smiled and felt soft, they were also the reason he wanted to hide and pull every single hair on his head out.

“You got the look,” Baby Black came in the room in his sleep gown, “It means the little ones again said something that had short circuited your brain and now you regret ever procreating with my brother.”

“I heard that.” Sirius shouted as he got dressed.

“Why aren’t you dressed, yet?” Remus glared at his brother in law.

“I am not accompanying you for seeing off that spawn of devil.” Regulus sighed as he sipped his tea.

“Uncle Reggie already said his goodbyes yesterday at the dinner,” Sierra – Sirius and Remus’ daughter – said, “He had tears in his eyes. He just doesn’t want to repeat that today in front of an audience.”

Regulus looked at his niece is trepidation before turning to look at Remus, “Why did you raise them? You could have easily put them up for adoption.”

Sirius entered the room in that moment and smacked his brother up for the comment. He kissed both his children on the forehead and then patted his nieces and nephew before finally snogging Remus.

“Ewww.” The twins exclaimed. Regulus gagged and his children meowed their disgust. “I know, lovelies. Uncle Sirius has no sense of privacy.” Regulus said as he picked up his youngest daughter and patted her head as she wrapped her tail on his wrist.

Sirius rolled his eyes as he picked a bread roll, “It’s just a kiss,” he said and then blistered as he saw Regulus put the brown feline on the table, “Put that cat down! It’s a breakfast table.”

Regulus blistered and looked at his brother with hurt in his eyes, “Did I ever ask your children to sit on the floor?”

Teddy and Sierra too looked scandalized as they stared at their Papa, “How can you ask that, Papa! Anastasia is just a baby. She’s the youngest Black.”

“You are worst than Mother, Siri.” Regulus shook his head.

Remus looked at them still on table before he shouted at them to get their coats, “The train leaves in 10!” making them all – including Anastasia and Minus Regulus - run towards the floo.

***

Lily made her way through the barrier holding the hand of her youngest son – Godric - The boy was an exact copy of her with James’ Light brown eyes. The boy ran away as soon as they crossed the barrier to hug his older brother who was leaving for Hogwarts, today. 

Lily too joined the group where her husband was smirking due to some reason and their oldest son was being cuddled by his younger siblings.

“Soph, Rick, get off. You will see me at Yule.” Harry who was his father’s exact replica with Lily’s green eyes said. Sophia who was younger than Harry by two years and looked exactly like James – eyes and hair - looked at her brother with tears in her eyes, “But we will still miss you.”

Harry sighed as he looked at the crying girl and brought her in a hug, again. “Look at Rick, He isn’t saying deep sentimental crap, now is he?”

“Hey!” Lily scolded Harry.

“That ‘cus he is a baby.”

“I am six!” Rick spluttered and glared at his sister.

“Here we go,” James rolled his eyes as he went to pick the little boy up before he start something and Sophia just poked her tongue out.

Lily shook her head in amusement at her family. She loved them all to bits, especially Harry. It is not fair for a mother to have favorites and Lily was guilty of it. But after almost losing harry at age one was something that lily still had nightmares about. The thought that her son was almost killed because of some stupid prophecy and the betrayal of one of their best friend still stung her.

She and James had done everything after that day to make sure Harry was protected and kept safe from even the tiniest of hurts. For the first few months after that horrible Halloween, the couple had made Harry sleep in the same room as them. James had gotten much serious and careful at choosing his allies and had been strictly taking out all the death eaters.

The wizengamot had first tried to subdue his arrests since a lot of noble families were involved with the Dark lord but James hadn’t deterred. He used Sirius’ – who was praised for arresting the dark lord – influence for his cause. “They tried to kill my son, hurt my wife and killed a lot of my mates. After all that you want me to let it go?” was the phrase that James had often thrown at the Ministry. His extreme struggle had motivated a lot of other light families to come forth and demand justice and trials of the accused and the Ministry had no other option than giving in just to avoid a public uproar.

A lot of famous families and heirs had been prosecuted and tried for being associated with Voldemort at that time but James didn’t back off. He was a man out for blood; they had tried to kill his bambi.

The Potters were always known for their extreme fierceness when it came to their kin and the wizengamot was facing the first hand blow of it. In the past decade, James had not only made it to the position of Head Horror but also became known as one the strongest politicians and Lords out there, he still was using a proxy at his Peverell seat and Lily shuddered at the amount of fame that would greet them if James ever did claim it.

According to James, fame was never something the Potter family craved. They had the money and the power and would own the wizengamot with one little seat but the Potters were not after fame or power. They preferred their little cozy homes and liked that not alot was expected of them. It did change after James had used his own brain and influence during death eater trials but he was not going to attract more attention by revealing the Potter’s origin.

However, Lily knew, It would soon change. Since the Potters now held a seat at the wizengamot along with one of the Peverell and she knew James would give one of those seats to harry and one to Rick. The truth will be out one day, but it all depended on harry since he is the oldest and gets to decide if he’d be claiming the Potter Lordship or Peverell.

She was still thinking and watching her family where James was telling Harry that of he made it too Gryffindor, he’d be proud but if he made it Slytherin then he wants all the juicy details. Sophia was still close to her brother’s side and Rick – who had managed to wiggle out of James’ arms – was now attached to Harry’s front with his arms wound around his brother’s waist.

The blacks finally made their way out of the floo at the station making Sophia forget all about Harry and running towards her favorite – and only girl – cousin. “Sierra!”

“We’re here!” Sirius announced as he bounced his way towards the Potter, “Remus was taking too long.” He stopped in front of the group and brought Harry into a hug along with Rick. “Hello, My favorite godson and his extra limbs.”

Harry giggled and Rick too beamed at his favorite uncle.

James rolled his eyes at his best friend as he greeted Remus and the kids, “Where is Reggie?”

“He didn’t really want to cry again,” Teddy supplied with a grin. “He also was disgusted with Dad’s pda.”

“He is a prude,” James nodded as he high fived Sirius.

Lily looked at the duo and then at Remus who was looking at his husband with a scowl, “If you are done blaming me for being late then you might like to let Harry go.” Sirius mock frowned as he pushed Harry towards Remus and whispered to Rick who was still hanging by Sirius’ arm, “He is just sad since he wasted too much time in shower,” Making the little boy giggle.

Harry snorted at his godfather whose hair were still dripping and went to hug Remus who rolled his eyes at his husband’s childishness. “Make a lot of friends and if your dad gives you shit for being a Slytherin then remember that you can always come and stay with us.” Remus said to the raven haired boy.

“I might make it to Gryffindor.” Harry smiled.

Sirius snorted as he patted his godson on the back, “Yeah, well, No. Not happening.”

James laughed as Harry glared his godfather and showed him the finger much to Lily’s chagrin. The train whistled again and Remus let the boy go who was again hugged by every single one of their family. James hugged him last and kissed his son on the head as he looked him in the eye before saying, “I will be there for anything you need. Don’t shy away from writing to me every day. You’ve got your cloak and mirror, right?” when Harry nodded, he continued, “We love you the most, your mother, your uncles, you siblings, your cousins and I. You come before houses, sorting and any house or family rivalries out there. Remember that.” He hugged his boy close who nodded into his father’s shirt and then boarded the train.

Lily watched as Harry made it to his compartment as she held onto the sniffling Rick who too wanted to join his favorite sibling.

The train began moving and they all waved at the boy. The sobriety of the group was broken when Sirius shouted, “GIVE SNIVELLOUS HELL, PUP!” and James joined him in the cheer. Lily and Remus both looked around them in embarrassment and wondered for the thousandth time that what did they ever saw in these idiots.


	2. CHAPTER 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry thinks he is a genius.
> 
> ps. he is not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a cute little one shot that i was writing that actually went over board and became a 10 chapter fic.
> 
> i am still focusing on my main fic but since that one is entering the angst zone, i decided i may serve this one as the side fluff dish.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> English is not my first, second, third or fourth language.
> 
> harry potter and the world of magic belongs to JKR.

“He sorted into Gryffindor. Lily, how did he sort into Gryffindor? He must have confounded the hat! Lily how did he ever sort….”

***

That was three years ago. James Potter was still not sure how Harry convinced the hat that he was better suited for the house of Lions but he had his suspicions. The way Sirius’ didn’t seem surprised at all was very much unsettling.

He now had two children in Hogwarts and the house seemed empty. His daughter had too sorted into Gryffindor but he was sure that his youngest son was Hufflepuff.

They were getting on the platform for Harry’s fourth and Sophia’s second year at Hogwarts along with a bunch of Aurors that surrounded the group.

If Lily hadn’t stopped James then he would’ve been marching into the school as his son’s personal body guard but the group had vetoed the decision. He tried to reason with the fact that a Voldemort supporter tried to kill Harry during first year _“It’s a good thing he had wrote to us the moment his broom malfunctioned.”_

_“James, babe. You almost killed Severus.” Lily sighed._

_“He should have told me it was Quirrel!”_

Then someone opened the chamber of secret in second year, _“Harry still refuses to let me know where it is, it would really help me with new Potions. Can you imagine, me a muggle born, having Salazar’s original scripts and potions.”_

_“The hell, Lils. Focus here. Lucius almost got the poor Weasley girl killed.” James said in an exasperated tone._

_“Harry was smart enough to inform the authorities. Anyway you should keep an eye out, the girl is obsessed with him.” Sirius commented from the floo._

And in third year peter fucking Pettigrew escaped Azkaban and tried to kidnap Harry and deposit him to Voldemort in Azkaban. It is a very good thing that Harry had inherited Marauder’s map and Remus was newly appointed as the Defense professor.

James was worrying over nothing, Lily was sure nothing would happen again since the ministry and all of the wizarding world now shuddered from Harry’s name as the boy had taken care of more than hundred dementors at the age of thirteen and captured Peter Pettigrew on a full moon as he guided his uncle moony to safety of the shrieking shack without a scratch. He had then deposited his injured best friend into the hospital wing, called the aurors and still made time to read Sophia a bed time story was beyond everyone’s belief.

Not to mention the fact that he had also punched Lucius Malfoy in the face when the man tried to fire Remus due to his creature status.

“You knew who he was before hiring him! He worked a decade for creature rights, he’s out and proud you insolent peacock!” harry had screamed in front of the entire wizengamot and threaten to castrate anyone who came near his family.

In short, Remus still taught Defense. Regulus who had taken attacks on Harry on a personal level was now assisting madam hooch in flying lessons and Sirius walked the halls of Hogwarts under the guise of routine ministry work.

James was not convinced and had threatened Dumbledore’s manhood if anything were to happen to his children. Lily had placed a curse on the said manhood; just in case, much to the headmaster’s embarrassment and horror.

Sirius was sure that the only problem Harry would now face in Hogwarts will be due to his declining points in the prank war that had been going on between his godson and the Malfoy spawn.

James had been suspecting that Sirius’ rounds were also due to him aiding Harry come up with another great prank but since it meant that Harry was continuously under adult supervision he was not complaining.

He heaved a sigh of relief as he saw the train leave the platform holding his two precious bambies. Sophia looked so much Harry except for the eyes, apparently Harry was the only one who inherited Lily’s killer green eyes, even Godric who was a red head like his mother had inherited James’ light brown arises.

Said light brown arises were currently dripping tears and James shook his head in amusement as he picked his too small for his age son up, “Come on, buddy. Its alright. You’ll join them in two years.”

Godric sniffed but didn’t really say anything as he hid in his father’s collar. It would be hard to console him this year since Teddy and Sierra – Sirius’ and Remus’ twins – left for Hogwarts this year.

He sighed as he kissed the mop of red hair and put his other hand on his teary wide wife who was hugging an openly sobbing Sirius. “Oh, come on! You live at Hogwarts you dolt.”

“Doesn’t make this easier!” Sirius huffed out making James roll his eyes as the group finally apparated out of the platform.

***

“Hufflepuff!” harry clapped as the sorting hat placed the obviously Slytherin Sierra into the house of badgers. He knew she must have convinced it to do it since her twin was sorted into Hufflepuff. He watched as Uncle Moony - who was sitting on the teacher’s table along with Uncle Reggie – rolled his eyes at his daughter’s mischief and shook his head in amusement. He also saw the way Professor Snape sighed in relief. Harry turned towards the hufflepuff table and watched as the beaming Teddy hugged his sister and more mature and somber looking Sierra patted her younger twin on the head.

Harry smiled at the duo and ignored as Dumbledore began sprouting utter nonsense about a triwizard competition. Harry was very much interested in it but as soon as the man said something about an age limit harry tuned him out.

He roamed his eyes towards the slytherin table to look at the blonde who lived to cause him distress and found him already staring at Harry, _Oh that just won’t do._ Harry stared at the blonde who raised his eyes as if to say the staring competition was Harry’s fault.

The blonde then smirked as he made a rude gesture and Harry was once again reminded how much he hated this ponce.

Harry had been busy last year with Peter traitor Pettigrew and wanted to make sure his sister had a good first year and that was literally the only two reasons why Harry wasn’t very active in the prank war that he had going on with the poncy git. Harry’s six year long winning streak was close to an end and he had to do something major that would bring him back to the top.

Draco had been bragging about the whole thing in his own fancy way and Harry wanted to shave his whole head just for that. But it was something he would never do. Sirius had warned him after a traumatic accident that no matter what, one does not simply mess with the hair of a Black.

A truce was formed and a contract was drawn because Draco was entirely weird in that way.

“You are staring at him again,” Sophia whispered into her brother’s ear.

“He is doing it too,” harry pointed out.

“We don’t claim he is normal, mate,” Ron said, “But we have expectations from you.”

Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Hermione who nodded and slapped Ron on the head that glared at both his friends and went back to his food.

The conversation then moved towards the triwizard competition but Harry didn’t pay attention at all. He was too busy plotting a way to get an upper hand over Draco. He wanted to succeed with such a margin that would leave the other boy drowning in negative points and would take years for him for resurface.

But it will have to wait because right now Draco was laughing at something Pansy had said and Harry was glaring at them both because he hated them so much.

“Obsessed, I am telling you.” Ron whispered and Sophia nodded in amusement as she watched her brother mentally murder Parkinson for flirting with Draco.

Boys were so oblivious.

***

Harry sat on his dorm bed with parchments all around him.

“Eh,” Neville looked at his friend with a confused look, “Were we suppose to prepare something?”

He looked up at his friend who was worriedly trying to look at Harry’s parchment and Harry just huffed and closed his curtains. Before he could pull up the silencing spell he heard Ron tell Neville that Harry had gone mental and it was all Draco’s fault.

He was right, partially.

It was there second week in school and Harry had had it enough. Draco was going down and Harry was just finishing up the final touches to his ultimate prank.

He had spent time in the library, brainstorming. Hermione had been proud of it and Ron had stared at the other boy in complete horror. The ginger had run to find Sophia and bemoaned that Harry had completely gone bonkers.

Remus too had visited him and checked him for a fever which Harry did not like at all. He could have easily avoided all the fusing if he told his peers what he was really upto. The option was, however, out of question. This prank that he had been working on needed his full concentration and commitment. It also needed to look real and this was job for a sole prankster.

This might take years to achieve but Harry had learned earlier in life that well-thought of things are better than rushing into a situation unprepared. The time and strength would all be worth it in the end and Draco would soon find himself drowning in the sea of Harry’s superior pranking prowess. He was a marauder’s kid, after all.

Harry beamed as he finished writing and looked at his parchment in pride.

Draco wont even know what hit him!

***

Draco Malfoy was blond because of the Malfoy’s careful breeding.

He was not stupid or did not fit any other definitions the Americans have created for light haired people.

He was smarter than normal wizards and was academically on top of everything – well, if one didn’t consider Granger’s scores and Potter’s straight O’s in Defense, Care of magical creature and Potions.

Due to his keen observation skills and deep knowledge of almost everything Draco was able to realize the moment there was something wrong with Potter. His second cousin’s godson was a total heathen and a bane of Draco’s carefully planned life’s existence.

How did that boy survived all these years with that pea brain of his was beyond Draco’s imagination. They both had met for the first time on Draco’s sixth birthday after his father had finally convinced the Sirius who was the current Lord of House Black that he shouldn’t punish Draco for the crimes of his elders.

Though Draco has no idea how Sirius Black was punishing him, all the man did was ignore Draco’s existence and it wasn’t something Draco minded. His life was perfectly normal before he was forced to make nice with his extended family.

Back to the birthday that shall not be ever mentioned, he had met the Blacks and Potters. The Black twins were both polite and well behaved but went completely cerebral as soon as the Potters arrived. Harry James potter brought insanity with him.

It was the day where Draco had decided that he hated the Raven haired boy who had eyes so green that bought Slytherin common room to shame. He had beamed and caused havoc wherever he went, easily flattering all of Draco’s friends and when Draco complained that he was ~~giving other people more attention than Draco~~ getting more attention from other people on his day the boy had magicked his hair purple.

That was truly a horrifying day and Lucius Malfoy had squeaked much to Potter Senior’s enjoyment. It had taken three torturous days for the spell to wear off and Draco had finally stopped crying.

Lucius – being an amazing father he was – had drawn a formal contract that he sent to the Potters that forbade anyone of those heathens to ever mess with the hair of Malfoy. Draco had also realized that he liked cousin Sirius when he had reprimanded his own godson for destroying Draco’s life, no one shall ever mess with the hair of a Black and Draco had sighed in relief that there was someone out there who understood.

Draco had avoided (read- done everything he could to stay on Harry’s radar) since that day and it had started a series of well-thought of, totally not-childish pranks. Draco was not going to sit back and let he be humiliated, he was out for blood and Harry had it coming.

The prank war had brought a sense of joy among both their families but the competition was tough for the said boys. Harry had always outsmarted him since he had the help of his uncles and father and no matter how much Draco begged Lucius, the man refused to play childish games with him. His mother was too busy cuddling his younger brother who, personally, Draco thought was really not wanted. If Draco wasn’t so fond of the adorable little poop-maker he would have demanded his removal from his home at once, alas, Draco liked the little bugger who looked up at Draco like he was the best thing to ever happen to the wizarding Britain, which obviously he wasn’t wrong about.

Uncle Severus had become his saving grace in that moment of utter defeat. The man had taught him that to fight his enemy he must understand his enemy.

Draco - being the most smartest person ever - had already figure it out way before Uncle Severus did. He already knew Harry’s every smile, frown, favorite meal, books, personalities, quirks by heart.

The knowledge kept growing with time and thus Draco was able to summarize that Harry James Potter was up to no good. The smile he had given Draco as they both settled down for breakfast in the middle of October screamed trouble.

“Hey, Draco.” Pansy poked the blond in the ribs making the boy glare at the her.

“What is the matter with you, woman?”

“Stop glaring at him,” she said.

“He is up to no good.”

“Oh for the love of,” Pansy banged her head on the table and Draco rolled his eyes at her dramatics.

He went back to his business of figuring Potter out and the boy looked at Draco with that unsettling smile of his before he got up with his friends.

The sirens began to bang inside Draco’s head as Harry took a u-turn and made his way towards Slytherin table. The whole hall began to quiet down as they all watched the Potter heir make his way towards the Slytherin table with a nervous smile.

He looked at Draco and bit his lip as he stood next to the blonde with a small smile. “Hey.”

Draco was so stunned to not be even called by a rude nickname in those few seconds that he dropped his guard and it was exactly what Harry needed in that moment, the raven approached from behind and crouched down to whisper directly into his ear, “You look positively delicious today, darling.”

Everything went up in smoke as Draco’s brain short-circuited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, let me know whatcha all think.


	3. CHAPTER # 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the games begin.

“Potter!” pansy screamed as she marched towards the golden trio. “What the bloody hell did you do to Draco?!”

Students stopped in their tracks as they watched the drama unfold. It was exactly what Harry had anticipated, though he must admit he had thought Draco would be the one to confront him but this was even better. He internally cackled but looked at Pansy with a look of total innocence and confusion.

“What do you mean, Parkinson?”

“Don’t plat dumb!” pansy glared, “You did something this morning! What is it?”

“Pansy,” Harry looked at the pug faced girl and whined, shocking everyone as he used her first name, “What happened? Is Draco okay? Why would I do something?” he then looked at a passing second year hufflepuff, “You, come here.”

The boy came towards Harry with scared eyes, “Yes?”

“Your name is Jules right?” harry smiled at the small boy who beamed at being noticed by Harry and nodded, “Were you in the great hall this morning?” harry threw a charming smile at the small boy making him whimper at the attention he received. “Did you see me do something?” harry bit his lip in manner that Sirius had dubbed as Potter-specialty. His father excelled the look and Harry was the only child that had inherited this.

“What? NO! ofcourse not.” Jules shook his head and Harry laughed – inside – as he saw the some girls in the corridor react the same, “You just talked to him and… well, it was surprising at first but you didn’t do anything! I’m sure it was just homework.” The boy tried to sooth the clearly dismayed Harry. he then scowled at Pansy, “Leave poor harry alone, Parkinson!” the boy looked like a baby lamb trying to intimidate a wolf. He winced as he saw Pansy glower at him but didn’t back down and Harry would have kissed the lad if he wasn’t basically a baby.

“See, I didn’t do anything.” Harry looked up at Pansy innocently, “But…” he stopped for effect, “If you want, I might talk to him? You know just to see if he’s okay?”

He heard Ron whisper to Hermione behind his back about how he is wondering if Harry is feeling okay.

Pansy blistered at the Potter-fan club but that smiled in a mean way towards Harry, “Ofcourse.” She leaned in and looked at a five feet 8 inched Harry from beneath her lashes, “When I figure out what you have done to my soon to be boyfriend,” she said making Harry sneer at her – as if! Draco had class - she put a finger under his chin seductively, “I will make you regret it Potter. Toddles.”

Harry wasn’t scared by her threat, not at all. If he sweated a little… well that was because the hallway was too crowded. Anxiety, you know.

***

“Harry Potter!” Dumbledore announced for the third time as everyone glared at Harry.

Harry was glued to his seat holding his sister’s hand, his knuckles white.

“Harry, did you enter?” Sophia asked her brother.

“No.” harry shook his head so fast that it gave him a whiplash.

“Then you’re not going.” She held onto his arm tightly.

“Harry James Potter!” Dumbledore’s voice boomed in the great hall.

“He is not coming because he did not enter!” it was Ron, surprisingly, who screamed up at the headmaster.

“No need to act stubborn my boy…”

“I need you to floo my parents.” Harry looked up from his lap directly at Professor McGonagall.

“Now, Listen here, Mr. Potter.” Ludo Bagman said in an exasperated tone.

“I am talking to my professor, Mr.” harry cut him off and looked at Professor McGonagall again, “I need you to floo in my parents. As an underage student it is my legal right to demand their attendance.”

Minerva McGonagall nodded at her student’s smart decision and Dumbledore paled as he realized the two ultimate threats to his manhood were about to floo in.

Remus who was still healing from the full moon was absent along with Regulus. The later who had been late to dinner came rushing into the great hall with Sierra on his toes. The girl had sneaked out as soon as her god brother’s name was announced to get her uncle. Harry saw Regulus enter the room and looked at him with wide scared eyes that reminded the man of the time when James and Lily had been caught up at work and a three year old harry had taught they were never coming back.

He rushed to his nephew’s side and hugged the boy from behind; he glared up at the teacher’s table but decided against publicly bashing the staff members. He, after having a silent conversation with Severus, pushed harry towards the Champions room. Harry moved as he trusted his uncle and was sure that the man would make sure he is not in trouble. Regulus held onto the boy’s hand much to Harry’s embarrassment and relief, as they both made their way towards the quarters.

How had he ended up in this situation? Not that he minded. Fame was never bad and the triwizard competition would bring loads of it. Harry would have highfived and jumped all around the great hall if his would have came out three weeks ago and if he had actually entered, which he didn’t.

Now though? Now he was shivering with fear and anticipation. He hadn’t put his name in the goblet and there was no way they were forcing him to do this!

Regulus caught on to the boy’s line of thought and bumped their shoulders. The raven haired boy smiled up at his uncle before nodding and taking a deep breath.

They were greeted by Fleur, Victor and Cedric. The champions had glared when they heard Harry too was a champion but one look from Regulus had silenced them.

The teachers all came in with different theories and were arguing about Harry’s participation and the Durmstrang headmaster demanded his expulsion from school which just made Harry look at the man in pure bewilderment. What in the name of Merlin’s beard was this man smoking?

Harry felt his parents before he could actually see them. Dumbledore, too, seemed to notice the Potter’s arrival – harry guessed – since he rushed towards a chair and stood behind it hiding his genitals from the line of fire.

James Potter entered the room with a sleepy Rick on his shoulder followed by Lily. Regulus looked up at the couple before offering to take the young Potter and James passed on the sleeping boy. Regulus took the boy who made a protesting sound at being disturbed but at the mention of meeting his sister and cousins perked him up. James waited as they both left the room before turning his rage filled eyes towards the headmaster.

“One year. Just one bloody year is all I ask from you.” He spat, “Is it so hard to protect my son?!”

“My boy….” Albus swallowed.

“It isn’t his fault.” Igor Karakoff said in a bored manner.

“Are you implying that my son – my underage son – entered the completion and fooled a magic that is as old as Merlin?” Lily narrowed her eyes at the other man who visibly gulped at he saw those dead green eyes stare at him in loath.

“I…”

Harry rolled his eyes at his dramatic parents. His confidence came back along with his parents and he called them out, “Dad, come on, I don’t think the headmaster is to blame,” the headmaster nodded fervently at Harry’s words, “And mom please do not glower at our international guests. It’s rude.”

Karakoff smiled at the Potters nervously before squeaking as Lily gritted her teeth at him but backed down. She turned around and looked at her son with such a beautiful smile that nobody believed that it was the same woman who had almost melted the headmaster of the darkest school known to wizard-kind with just a glare.

“You had dinner?”

“uh…” harry looked around in embarrassment before nodding.

Lily smiled warmly before ruffling his hair, “Studies going okay?”

“Mommmm,” Harry whined as he moved away from her touch making the red-head pout.

“Aham, if I may?” Harry had never been thankful to a stranger for interrupting before as he had in that moment to Ludo Bagman as the man started to say, “As I was about to say, The Goblet of Fire is a magical binding contract. Once a person enters… well there is no going out with out a fight.” The man grinned as he looked at Harry, “Its either you participate or lose your magic.”

Harry gulped as everyone again started to complain. Lily started fusing over her son and McGonagal cried that Harry was just a boy.

“It doesn’t matter anymore!” Mr bagman who was clearly on cloud nine exclaimed. The man was having the best day of his life. Having the fourth champion and not just any champion but the boy who was loved by every single person in wizarding Britain was going to make the game interesting. Imagine the fame. The gold! “Mr. Potter will have to participate.”

James snorted as he looked at the annoying man before going there and hoisting him up by his collar, “Mr. Potter is going to roast you alive and serve you at Christmas at the annual Potter Charity ball. Understood?”

Harry snorted as he saw the pale man hanging from his father’s grip as the rest of the room looked at the scene in horror. Except for Professor Snape, he was having the time of his life.

“It’s a binding contract?” james asked.

“Yeaaa,” the man squeaked.

“One that binds the participant?”

“Ahan.”

“And Harry is a participant from Hogwarts?”

“I… Well,” Ludo Bagman nodded towards his collar and James dropped the man with a thud making Snape cackle making everyone double take at the sound that left the potions master.

“Yes, Auror Potter,” Ludo stood up from his place on the floor, “the goblet recognize Mr. Potter as hogwart’s champion.”

James just raised his eyes as he looked at the shuddering man, “Then you must allow other schools to have one more champion.”

Harry just looked at his father in exasperation, the man was suspposed to get him out of this. How was he suppose to play his foul-proof prank if he wasbusy in such mundane childish games. One look from James silenced his complain.

“Cant do that!”

“Why not?”

“Because the Goblet already chose their champion.”

“If it could choose two from Hogwarts then it must be able to choose another from them too.”

Lily smirked as she realized where her husband was going and squeezed her son’s shoulder who relaxed in her grasp as he realized the gesture.

_Dad knows what he is doing. He’ll get you out of it, he always does. He will do anything for you, have faith._

“Here is the thing.” Dumbledore intervened from his place behind a chair, “We assume that young Harry ha… I mean someone else had entered young Harry from a different school.” He changed his words when his lower region felt a tingling sensation of forign magic, “We are quite sure somebody fooled the ancient magic of the Goblet with a fourth school with only one student that had affirmed Mr. Potter’s status as a participant.”

James nodded in understanding and everyone relax, “Oh I am glad.” The man smiled at his family, “We were worried for nothing.” He went over and ruffled Harry’s hair, “Go on and it’ll be fine. No need to worry.” He then looked at the confused Hogwart’s staff and their guests, “And you guys…” he paused for dramatic effect, “Go find this Harry Potter who goes to this unnamed fourth school since _my_ son _Harry Potter_ – this lad right here - goes to Hogwarts.”

Ludo Bagman spluttered at that and James smiled sweetly at the man, “Go on. You must hurry. The poor lad might lose his magic if you didn’t find him before the first task. Chop chop everyone!”

Harry laughed at his dad’s antics before looking at his professors and asking to be excused. Everyone but Ludo Bagman sighed in relief and Harry bounced his way out towards the great hall after hugging his parents.

The students all turned towards him in anticipation and Harry decided to use the lack of teachers on the table to his advantage. He quickly made his way towards the headmaster’s dice before clearing his throat, “Just to clear, I always wanted to stand here!” He beamed making his friends laugh and Ron just rolled his eyes after giving Harry a thumbs up. Fred and George wiped fake tears and screamed how proud they were of Harry for finally making it up there.

When someone asked how Harry fooled the goblet the boy frowned as he looked at the unnamed student, “I didn’t. Harry Potter from this unnamed fourth school did. He needs to participate not me.” He smiled charmingly at the crowd making the girls and a few girls coo. He didn’t explain further and bounced down the steps.

He made his way towards the Gryffindor table where Rick was cuddled between Sophia and Sierra –who had moved here with her brother when their uncle asked them to look after the little boy. The said boy clapped at his brother and Harry smacked a kiss at his cheek and snorted as he heard Lavender shout, “NOSEBLEEEEED!”

“How is my precious little bambi?” he asked.

“Missed you.” Rick hid in his robes and whispered. Half the girls on their table died from the cuteness and Rick blushed as Harry hugged him tightly.

Harry felt the little boy grow warm and dropped a kiss to his forehead before saying, “Me too.”

Sophia began to complain how no one missed her and both his young siblings began to argue who was more important to Harry. Their older brother just rolled his eyes at the duo and waited for his parents to come out, unbeknownst to him the said parents were grilling for the culprit and James was threatening the group with Veritaserum which Severus was very happy to provide.

His eyes roamed the great hall and stopped on the Blonde slytherin who was looking at the scene at Gryffindor table with a fond look. Their eyes met and Draco flushed making Harry raise his eyebrow.

Interesting.

***

“Scrabbers almost killed me last year,” Ron complained the next day as they moved towards Potions, “And Ginny almost got her soul sucked a year before but our parents didn’t even grayed a hair.”

“That is because they are used to you guys being in trouble, thanks to the twins.” Harry cackled.

“Yeah but still.” Ron mumbled, “But your dad just, you know…. He is pretty cool. I bet he hexed everyone into oblivion.”

Harry smiled as he remembered how James had fused over him when he picked the then sleeping Rick up from the great hall. Ludo bagman looked pale and the way Dumbledore announced that it was glitch that made Harry’s name come out of the fire confirmed Harry’s belief that his dad was a super hero.

He was smiling softly at the thought when he saw Draco on the stairs waiting for his friends. The smile turned evil, “Hey Ron,” he said, “Could you save me a seat in class. I’ll just take a quick route to the bathroom.”

“Yeah, sure mate.” Ron nodded, oblivious to the scene his best friend was about to make.

Harry gleefully made his way towards the unsuspecting blonde and whispered in his ear from behind making Draco squeal and drop all his books, “Hey darling.”

Draco groaned as he registered the voice. He had been doing his best to avoid Harry for two weeks now but it seemed that his luck finally went out. He tried to walk fast but the other boy caught up to him.

Curse long limbed Potter. It was insane how tall the fourteen year old was, already.

Draco took a deep breath and decided that he won’t let the stupid dolt mess with his head. He stopped suddenly making harry stumble over his own feet much to Draco’s amusement.

“What do you want Potter?” he smirked at the anger that was boiling on Potter’s face and was disappointed to see how quickly it depleted.

_Fuck, what was this tosser up to?_

Harry just looked down at Draco with a smile but the blonde could see the mischief glimmer in those green orbs. “I am sorry I worried you.”

Draco was taken a back at the comment and he looked at Harry with genuine confusion, “What?”

“I know, babe.” Harry tucked a stray lock behind Draco’s hair and the blonde’s mind again started to fog up. He could hear someone squeal behind him but he was in no condition to sneer at the intruder. “I know it was hard for you to watch me go up the champion’s room.” He came back to his senses at Harry’s words.

“Potter, are you drunk?”

“Oh, I am positively high,” harry laughed as he looked at Draco with a shy smile, “You are so _addictive_.”

“You need help,” Draco laughed awkwardly, “I am worried about your condition, you need to see Madam Pomphery.”

“Aww,” harry cooed, “No need to worry anymore, my sweets. I’m okay now. It was a misunderstanding you worry-bug.”

“You’ve fucking lost it, haven’t you.” Draco looked at the crazy raven in Horror, “You’ve finally cracked under pressure. You’ve gone bonkers!”

Harry laughed in a charming way that only he could as he dropped a kiss at Draco’s temple making the blond and the whole corridor gasp, “Only for you.”

Harry left the gobsmacked Draco there as he moved towards his next class. He was in the second corridor before he heard Draco scream. He laughed out laughed as he heard the blonde screaming in a high pitch, “PANSYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.”

***

“Why are you smiling?” Ron stared at his best friend, “Who died?”

Harry just hummed under his breath as he set up his cauldron.

“Mione!” Ron shouted, “Harry’s gone bonkers!” he exclaimed as he watched the fuzzy haired girl enter the potion’s classroom.

Hermione nodded as settled in a desk in front of them. She settled her bag before turning around and staring at Harry.

The boy could feel her eyes on his person but refrained himself from looking up.

“Hullo, Harry.” she finally said.

“Hey,” the boy smiled at his best friend.

“You are in a good mood.” She mentioned offhandedly.

Harry hummed as he looked at her with innocence. “The day just calls to me, you know. Its… beautiful.”

“Its fucking cold.” Ron grimaced.

“Ahan,” she nodded, “You feel good?”

“Great, even.”

“Does this great feeling, I don’t know, I mean does it have anything to do with a hysterical Draco Malfoy who is standing on the staircase spluttering and waving his hands around in panic?”

Harry laughed inside but bit his cheek before looking up at Hermione again with a bemused smile, “Oh? Is he alright?”

Hermione just glared at him, “You tell me.”

“Me?” harry smiled, “I don’t know anything, you informed me that he isn’t feeling well.”

“Potter!”

The group straightened as the Potions master entered the class with bellowing robes. Behind him Crabbe and Goyle were guiding a pale looking Draco to the bench much to Harry’s glee.

He looked away from the group and looked at Snape, “Yes, Professor.”

Snape looked questioningly at the too sweet and obedient boy, he narrowed his eyes at the clearly amused boy before breathing out of his nostrils – harshly, “I am watching you.”

“Ofcourse, Professor.” Harry nodded in understanding and looked back at Draco who was standing there holding his temple in shock.

Harry called out, “You okay Dray?”

Ron dropped his quill as he looked at his friend, “Did you just…”

Draco looked up at Harry who was grinning at the blonde, “You look sick, need some help with the class today?”

Snape screamed detention at Harry when Draco turned red and started to cry. The entire class started to fuss over the slytherin and Harry just put his head on the table and shook with laughter making Hermione roll her eyes at her best friend.

Harry was going to get himself killed one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little appreciation is all i need. :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	4. CHAPTER # 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say Hi at my tumblr @iambrownandbrownie.

Harry was having the time of his life. Ok, maybe he had to serve a week’s detention cleaning the cauldrons, but it was worth the look on Draco’s face, the blonds’ reaction was priceless and nobody could actually blame Harry for Draco’s new found habit to stammer on his own words.

The Slytherins had gone all out to collect evidence against Harry but everyone they met swore that Harry had been nothing but polite towards Draco.

Pansy was on a war path but she could do nothing to prove that it was Harry who was driving her precious Draco towards insanity. It didn’t help her in the least when she had slammed her fist at Harry’s jaw two days ago and all Harry had done was tearing up and looked at Draco with hurt filled eyes making the rest of the great-hall glare at the slytherins.

Though, harry wanted to murder Sophia as she just rolled her eyes and asked Draco to relax and go back and don’t pay attention at her evil dramatic brother. Harry had run out the hall with a sniff – it had nothing to do with the intensity of the punch, no, it was because of the betrayal of his own blood.

Despite the utter betrayal of his own sister, Harry was in heaven. Draco refused to look up at him and would begin to stutter as soon as Harry would bat his lashes at him.

Let it be the classes or Quidditch pitch; Draco refused to acknowledge Harry and the raven reveled in his discomfort.

Just yesterday Draco had dropped from his broom during practice when Harry blew a kiss at him from the second floor. He had waited for the reaction from the house of snakes and oh what a reaction had he gotten.

Flint had marched into the Gryffindor’s study hour and demanded Harry that he fix the mess. Fred and George had jumped to Harry’s defense and the lions demanded why the lions had been targeting poor Harry, lately.

It hadn’t help Flint in a bit as _poor Harry_ just looked at his parchment with sad bambi eyes and the Quidditch captain fell to the floor crying, shocking everyone and Harry. he begged Harry to back off from whatever it was that was turning Draco into goo and the raven just bit his lips and abstained himself from laughing out loud.

Even Remus had called Harry in his office and demanded the antidote for whatever potion or spell he had casted on Draco and the raven haired boy just shrugged. Sirius had even asked him to share what he did to the blonde. Harry knew he could trust his godfather with his awesome plan but didn’t want to jinx it so he just shrugged and asked what the other man meant.

Snape was the only one who would watch Harry like a hawk. After all, if something goes wrong for his godson it was Potter’s fault. He had even asked his childhood nemesis but Remus defended Harry and Sirius moaned that Harry had left the marauder’s way of life.

Harry would always make sure he found Draco and whisper utter nonsense to him in public places and make his blush, stutter and wheeze in panic.

Sometimes he would ignore the blonde leaving the other confused. He knew the gesture left Draco shivering; this way Harry was going to top all of his previous pranks. If Draco wanted to be a nervous jerk, the minimum he could do is guarantee his desires. Therefore, the following month of November, he started to follow Draco around and talk to him as if they were having an affair making the blond shriek, scream and cry. However, the best moment so far was the time he snuck into the locker room while Draco was changing, scaring the fuck out of the Slytherin.

All of the Slytherin’s complains and efforts to stop his behavior failed. He would not react to the Slytherin yelling and he would always find a way to follow the boy whenever he was outside of the Slytherin common room. _Thank you daddy for the marauder’s map!_

Draco was going bonkers and nobody could do anything about it because _Harry wasn’t doing anything Mr. Malfoy._ Professor flitwick said _, I saw that and Mr. Potter was nothing but polite, for Merlin’s sake he carried your books for you!_ So, he could not rat him out to the teachers because what would he say? _“Excuse me headmaster, But Harry has being treating me well, ask him to discontinue such farce!”_

The best of all was that even if he did tell on him, no one could punish him for that. Why would anyone punish Harry for being polite and smitten? If being smitten with someone was crime then Ginny would have been expelled on the first day. Hell, Harry’s own father would be in Azkaban for perusing his mother. Not that Harry was smitten, the opposite actually. It was just a prank; he was just showering Draco with love and attention and doing it in public so he can’t really back out.

Draco was going to need therapy when Harry was finally done with him. Though, harry wasn’t a monster so he was going to pay for the therapy, _if_ the need arose.

***

When Harry finally saw Draco, the blonde was marching towards him after his match with Ravenclaw; he almost took pity on him. He was a mess with flushed cheeks, anxiety bitten lips, loose tie, messed up hair and a wild look in his eyes. Harry wanted to run his hands into those silky curls and preserve the image and frame it in his personal quarters at home. He never saw him like that - ~~He liked what he was seeing and he wanted to see more~~ he wanted Draco to disappear and wanted him to comb his hair.

Consequently, he did the only thing that he knew he could do to push Draco to the brink of insanity: absolutely nothing. He nodded as if this was an everyday situation, and made Draco think he was leaving without any confrontation, which got the boy into such a state of shock and he did exactly what Harry anticipated.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!”

Harry internally whooped as he turned around to look at the crazy Slytherin. It was time for the final showdown, it seemed.

“What have I done now?” harry crossed him elbows and asked with a stubborn tilt to his chin.

“Why the fuck are you ignoring me!”

Harry laughed bitterly – Merlin it took him a week to perfect it – and looked at the blonde with hurt. “I am ignoring you and you mind it? Really, Draco, Are you trying to drive me mental?”

The blonde looked at Harry in what the fuck manner and saw as Professor McGonagall stopped in her tracks as she watched the two interact. _Good_ , Draco thought, _now harry can’t turn this all on him._

“Potter, just stop, alright.” Draco said with an air of finality, “I have had it enough with you and your craziness.”

Much to everyone’s and especially Draco’s shock, harry tore up. “I apologized to you, didn’t it?” _Umm, No, you haven’t scar-face._

“We made peace and decided we were going to take things slow!” _what things??!!_

“But you still bullied me, all year. I never retaliated because we had a deal.” _The bloody mother of nipples are you on Pot-head?_

“Don’t you remember our walks? Our meetings?” _the hell was he on_ , Draco looked confused before understanding dawned on him, _oh shit, no! Harry wouldn’t go_ …. “All the time we talked this year without telling our friends.” _He went there, he fucking went there._

People began whispering as they confirmed Harry and Draco meeting in a polite manner and suddenly Potter’s action made sense. _That bastard._

“And then you told on me.” Harry sniffed, “Do you know how embarrassing it was when everyone kept questioning and threatening me and all… all I could do was stay quiet because I promised you.”

_Bastard. Harry bastard Potter._

“I distanced myself from you to avoid more issues and still you blame me.” Harry came to stand in front of Draco with a look of pure hurt, “Why dray? Am I not good enough?”

Draco wanted blood. He was going to kill this poor excuse of a Gryffindor and dance over his corpse. He wanted to strangle this man and throw him off the astronomy tower. He watched as their transfiguration professor looked at Draco in disappointment and Snape just looked at the scene in shock. So, Instead Draco looked up Harry’s face with a sneer and whispered, “You, harry James Potter are a lunatic.”

“I know.” Harry bit his lips and hid his smile as he held onto Draco’s arm.

Draco looked at the gesture before looking into those green eyes, his mind was made. He had spent too much time shuddering and going insane, “You know what Harry?”

The other boy looked at him in surprise and Draco just smirked before bringing the raven into a hug, “Two can play at this game.” And for the first time in months, harry wasn’t so sure about things anymore.

“I am sorry, Harry.” he said, “I am trying and I will do better from now, I promise.”

Behind them Ron Weasley shrieked in horror and someone screamed to go get madam Pomphery, apparently Severus had passed out in the corridor.


	5. CHAPTER # 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I am back!  
> I love the response to this story :D
> 
> Also, introducing Polaris - its Lars - Malfoy.

Harry thumped his head on the bed post for the hundredth time that night. Hermione had ambushed him after the _grand meeting of the broken hearts_ \- as dubbed by Luna - and demanded if he thought that low of her.

Harry would’ve told her that the prank was a one man thing but Hermione’s next words proved that it was not what she wanted to talk about.

“We’re your friends, Harry! And love is love. We wouldn’t have judged you for it. I know I am a muggleborn and they’re not really accepting of it but I am! I love you more than I love what my parents or ex-society believes in. I cant believe you didn’t trust me with such a secret.”

Ron had been a surprise, the dude had cried over the fact that Harry was in love with Draco. “I would’ve preferred it if were one of my brothers,” Ron had sighed, “But I guess there is no account for taste.”

They weren’t the only one.

The whole school’s population who had been defending Harry’s honor for the past few weeks were now giving him pats on the back and a thumbs up for finally the happiness he deserved. The hufflepuffs have even offered that if Draco hurts him like that again they will be having words. Some teachers and upper years even exchanged galleons apparently his sister was going behind his back and had arranged a bet.

Even Remus had looked at him with a fond look and told him that he should’ve known.

Sirius had been the worst.

He had arranged mourning at the infirmary by Severus’ bed – much to the Potions master’s chagrin - for _the death of the trust that harry had in him._ Apparently Sirius thought that their godsons betrayal was now the point where he and Severus bonded. “it is like they don’t even trust us anymore!” was how the conversation started.

“Pads!” Remus had scolded, “Maybe that is why he didn’t tell you, and you of all people ought to be supportive!”

Sirius looked ashamed for a tiny moment before bringing harry into a hug, “Oh my precious pup, was this the reason why you were avoiding us all? Fuck!” he dabbed at his eyes, “We love you kid and even if its Lucius’ boy you want to bend over the desk, we’ll still love you.”

Harry had gagged.

Teddy and Sierra had howled.

Sophia looked bored.

And Remus had run to madam Pomphery because Severus seemed to be having a heart attack.

Harry had just groaned at his godfather but accepted the hug. He needed one desperately to clear his head and Sirius was warm, though it was nothing like Draco’s h….. OKAY BRAIN, WHAT THE FUCK.

Every one seemed supportive and Draco had sat himself down next to him during dinner with a pretty smile and said they don’t have to hide anymore and placed his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry wanted to die.

The plan had worked splendidly, people believed they were in a secret relationship. The only downside was the fact that Draco had adapted to the weirdness of the situation, the little shit had turned the tables on harry.

Harry knew what he was doing, the blond git was waiting for Harry to freak-out just like he had earlier but oh boy was he in for a ride. Harry was a Potter through and through, they were never the one to back out, they freaked out in the dark corner of their closet and were a face of cool awesome dorky stags from outside. So harry did the thing that all his ancestors would’ve done and bought Draco in a hug and offered him a cherry.

He was dying inside, yes, but it was a battle and harry wasn’t backing out.

Draco had looked up at him with a smile but Harry knew him too well to know that the smile meant _Why aren’t you freaking out, Potter?_

So harry sent him a look in return, one that meant _well, why aren’t you?_ to his surprise Draco too had been well-versed in this whole look reading thing so he just shrugged and went with the flow.

They weren’t saying that they knew but Harry knew that they both knew but weren’t going to explicitly say it until one of them finally loses his mind.

On his way to his dorm, Draco had stopped harry in the corridor and said that he’d miss him tonight. Harry had been so close to give up but thanks to the shrieking Pansy he had gotten back in the game and just placed a kiss on Draco’s temple much to the Blonds’ disgust.

Dorms hadn’t been great either. Dean had just smiled at him and said that he should’ve known that his whole laughing and smiling episodes at odd intervals was the sign of love, Seamus had welcomed him to the group and Neville just asked him if it meant he could ask Ginny out.

“Does this mean you both will leave each other alone? As in, no more pranks” Ron had asked as he laid down to sleep, “And we’ll get a year of peace until you both decide to breakup?”

Harry had just plopped down on his bed and groaned in his pillow.

If only Ron knew.

***

What started as a prank to humiliate the other soon turned into a competition about who can make the girls of Hogwarts swoon more, the way people still looked at them with puppy eyes with Pansy and Ginny glaring at them at every minute was the proof that no one else knew what was going on but the two boys. And it seemed none of them was going to say something out loud.

Harry knew if the word got out that it was Harry’s plan to literally drive Draco nuts by playing with his feelings the whole school will go Voldemort on him. So, he had burnt the parchments and locked his diary with blood signature and what a great thing he had done because it wasn’t even a hour later when Draco marched into his dormitory claiming that he missed his boo and had gone through Harry’s trunk in guise of getting used to the stuff.

The blond had glared when he didn’t find proof of Harry’s ultimate plan and just tightly hugged – that cut off his oxygen -Harry before leaving.

Harry had soon realized how intense things had become when Draco refused to even acknowledge the prank while they were alone. They’d both just stare at each other with outrageously sweet smiles and pray to Merlin that the other will die with Diabetes.

During the first task when the champions were told to get a golden egg from ferocious dragons, Draco had thrown himself at Harry and shook with tears – laughter because harry could feel those smiling lips at his collar bone – as he moaned how grateful he was that his boo was pulled out from such a dangerous game.

Needless to say the hopeless romantics of Hogwarts, Beuaxbaton and Durmstrang had awed at them and nobody took notice of the poor Cedric who was almost roasted.

The prophet, next day, had printed their picture on the front page with the title “Modern Day Romeo and Juliet.”

Harry had prayed his dad was going to do something but Lucius and James were featured in an article on next page with a picture where they both were standing in an embrace, both had sent their blessings to the happy couple, stating, _“We are not the people of old minds, if our children want to be together we will put their happiness before our rivalry.”_

Harry knew that wasn’t the case because James had sent him a detailed letter a night before and ordered him to burn the thing after reading. It had said,

_Harry James potter!_

_Could you have atleast warn me of this stunt that you were about to pull?! Have you gone blind? Draco Malfoy? Seriously? You hated that guy, kiddo._

_Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh._

_The prophet is grilling me for a statement, bambi. And the day I’d let Lucius get an upper hand over me would be the day the world ends! He is already playing the supportive parent and I will not let them present me as the bad guy. So, this is me with my blessing and so many wishes that you soon see sense._

_I have no experience – what so ever with men – so I’ll leave the safe sex talk to Sirius and Remus. I know they would both humiliate you and you would want to die. That is what you get for giving me a stroke._

_You are with Lucius’ son, Morgana’s fucking boogers! Lil thinks its romantic and she knew you all those fights were just young age angst and the proof that you guys were made for each other, that is like wishing me and Severus were….. LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME THINK._

_I am going to st. Mungos to see if I can get brain bleach._

_With Love, Dad._

_Ps, Good job on_ almost _killing the greasy git._

_Pps, don’t bring your boyfriend home for Christmas, I need time to adjust to this whole thing._

_Ppps, I am happy it’s not Ginny, I love that girl but there is only so much red headedness that I can take._

_Pppps, Don’t tell your mother I said that._

So, it turns out that neither Lucius nor James was going to look bad in public. It was now Draco and Harry’s responsibility to admit to their revenge and prank plots respectively, which naturally neither would do.

“The greatest prank doesn’t seem so great when you are yourself the recipient,” Harry admitted to no one. “Well, it looks like I’d have to fight on. I’d either win this or die trying.” He smirked as he thought, “Nobody said anything about not enjoying the ride, though.”

***

Draco was reluctant to go to the last potions class before winter break. His eye has been twitching since morning and he knew something bad was about to happen. None of his friends and fans (since his big drama in the corridor and the hug he gave Potter during first task, he had apparently gained some.) had paid any attention to his crisis and guided the twitching-eyed Draco towards the last class in the dungeons.

“Atleast the dorms were close,” He thought.

Pansy was on his arm as they made their way towards the last class of the day. It was hellishly cold and he was glad to have Pansy’s warm body next to him. The girl had taken a whole week before she forgave him.

No, he hadn’t told her that he was taking revenge from Potter for messing with him. All he had done was remind Pansy about the ball that he had promised to go with her and girl melted. According to her, they’ll have such a good time that Draco will break up with the stupid Gryffindor.

The commotion outside the class made the Slytherins stop in their tracks. A Hufflepuff noticed the group coming towards them and squealed. The other’s look towards the group and started to awe and whisper, Draco was getting really bad vibes from the whole thing.

The sea of students parted to let the Slytherins in.

Roses.

There were more or less a hundred roses placed outside the Potions’ class - If Snape saw this much red he was going to visit the infirmary for the third time this December and it wasn’t even Christmas yet. There was a banner over the class door with more roses and the words, ‘Yule Ball?’

Pansy looked at the decoration and gasped, she turned to draco and complained, “Dray! Why didn’t you think of something like this?” Draco who was about to answer was interrupted by a sudden gasp from the students surrounding them. None of them were looking at him though, they were all looking at Potter who was standing by the class door… holding a bouquet.

Fuck.

Draco gulped as he prepared himself for a humiliating invitation to the Yule Ball. Ofcourse, it is fucking Potter. Draco knew he was already seething from how Draco had gotten the upper hand from his blatant display of worry over the first task and what could’ve been. He looked up to see the evil smirk that Harry openly supported these days but was surprised to be greeted with a frown and Harry’s eyes fixed on the place where Pansy was holding Draco’s arm.

Pansy.

Oh fuck. His eyes widened as he looked at the frowning boy and then at their audience. Harry genuinely seemed upset about something and Draco had a sudden urge to comfort the Gryffindor.

“What is the meaning of this?” Severus drawled out as he made his way towards the classroom. Everyone turned towards Harry who looked at Snape with a poisonous smile and answered, “Siri send these for you as a get well soon and apology for almost choking you to death.”

Snape just raised his brow and looked up at the banner and narrowed his eyes in question. Harry just rolled his eyes and grabbed the hem of the poster to bring it down. He thrust both the banner and the flowers into the potions master’s hands before entering the class and saying, “That is just his way to know if you’re interested in a threesome.”

Snape made a dying voice and a fifth year prefect got into action just in case the dungeon bat needed first aid. The rest of the crowd just whispered and the Gryffindor looked at Draco with multiple glares, “Good job, tosser.” Ron said as he led the group into the class.

Draco just stood there frozen as everyone else shook their head in disappointment as they emptied the floor. It seemed like instead of raising his points Potter had somehow managed to send Draco’s into negative, Though, it didn’t seem like that was what he was trying to do.

***

If harry didn’t have the super awesome self control that his family always praised then he would’ve killed that bint right there and then. How dare she fucking get her hands on what was his?

Draco was his.

How dare she?

And Draco… how dare he humiliate Harry like this by asking some one else to the prom, how fucking dare he. Didn’t he know he had a fake boyfriend that he was suppose to take? Harry had spent hundreds of galleons over the whole arrangement and the banner, and that stupid fucking Slytherin asked someone else to go with him.

Tears welled up into Harry’s eyes, they had nothing to do with feelings because harry didn’t have any. They were because he felt humiliated and… something.

Fine, see if Harry cares. He is going to ask someone else too, let’s see how the jerk feels about that. Harry would make sure he feels bad because Harry hated him. Really really really hated him. No doubt about that, no.

“Sorry,” Hermione said as she held his hand in support and Harry just glared at her. Didn’t she know? There was nothing to be sorry for, harry didn’t fucking like the git it was just a joke, a stupid fucking joke that Harry had designed. The roses? They were bought for humiliating the bastard. And that is exactly what he did.

Draco was humiliated though harry hadn’t explicitly asked him but Harry knew he was. And now Harry was a point – or dozen – above him. Who is laughing now? Harry is!

He angrily wiped away the happy tears that had leaked and smiled at his friend who looked at him in pity. Well, jokes on her because there is supposed to be no pitying. But no use in mentioning that to the fuzzy haired girl so he smiled at her and nodded and paid attention to the lecture where a pale but – thankfully – alive Snape was pointing something towards the board.

***

Sophia looked up and glared at the fidgeting blond who smiled meekly at her. This one scared him.

“Potter.”

“What do you want, Malfoy?” she said calmly.

“Can I talk to Potter here for a minute?”

“You are talking to one.” The girl just continued to throw daggers at the older boy.

“Eh… I mean your brother.”

“No.” Neville said in a strutting voice. “Stay away from him, Malfoy.”

“Yeah!” a hufflepuff – Bones, maybe, shouted from across the hall, “Go sit with Parkinson and leave poor Harry alone.” The amount of interest they all had in his and Harry’s life was disturbing.

Draco took a deep breath and put up guilty face, “Can I please,” he pressed, “talk to my boyfriend?”

He saw Harry clench his fist but didn’t comment.

The raven haired boy looked up and Draco was surprised to see the hurt in those eyes. “What?”

“Hey, babe,” Draco said, “I am sorry.”

Someone snorted from behind but Draco didn’t pay attention. “I already asked Pansy like a month ago and it seems rude to ditch her when we’re this close to the ball.”

“So you’d ditch Harry?” Ron glared. “And wait just a minute, ferret face… weren’t you and Harry weren’t already together last month?”

Harry snorted at his best friend but didn’t really say anything. It had taken him a few hours but he finally realized that he was over reacting. He was taking this fake love thing seriously and it doesn’t matter who they go to the ball with, infact it was amazing that Draco was taking someone else to ball because it meant Harry was the one wining.

Draco felt a little attacked but carried the conversation smoothly, “It was a secret relationship and as this school has already witnessed how I had lost my _precious darling_ due to my indifference. And apparently due to lapse in judgment I’ve hurt you again, haven’t I precious?”

Harry gagged at the nickname but looked up with his signature bambi look, “It doesn’t even matter anymore, Draco. Let’s just forget it.” He said sweetly, “I’ll ask someone else, I am sorry I overreacted.”

Draco seethed as he saw Harry smile. Someone – Daphne – was complaining how trusting Harry was and why cant she have someone like that.

“Oh no, you reacted just fine, babe.” Draco answered, “I’ll talk to Pansy, im sure she’ll understand that I am now a changed man.”

“I am getting a headache.” Sophia just gagged and Ron nodded fervently. “Just kiss and get out of my face. Hey, Parkinson!” she screamed, “I’ll go with you to the prom, leave my brother’s boyfriend alone.”

“You’re in second year, Soph.” Harry just rolled his eyes, “And it reminds me,” he looked at Draco with a mischievous look. “Oh, it’s perfect! Darling,” he hugged the blond much to Severus’ blood pressure, “I’ll take my little sister to Yule just like you are taking your sister like friend. It makes so much sense.”

Pansy shrieked and Draco blistered but Harry just batted his eyes and the blond could do nothing but agree.

***

James had magically tuned the newspaper to hit him on the head, repeatedly. Lily just rolled her eyes at her husband’s childishness.

Rick just looked at his dad like a lost baby cat and lily just asked him to let his dad be.

“What is wrong with daddy?” the young ginger asked as they both took a stroll towards the muggle primary school which rick was attending.

“He is in denial.” Lily snorted, “He thinks that sooner or later he’ll wake up and your brother would no longer be a committed man-boy.”

Rick hummed as he skipped down the path, “I like Draco, though.” He said, “And I am very good friends with Lars.”

“Ahan.” Lily looked at her youngest in amusement. “So you don’t mind if they are together?”

“No, I don’t. I like Dray, he is nice.”

“That is not a word that I’d used to describe Draco, honey.” Lily laughed.

“But he is!” Rick insisted. “I like him! And Lars said he is the most awesome older brother. Though I really dont agree with that,” the boy made a face, “Harry is the most awesome older brother.”

“Ofcourse, dear.” Lily sighed in amusement, “But Draco can be mean if he wants to.”

“So does Harry,” rick pouted, “And daddy and Uncle Paddy.”

“What about him using humiliating pranks on your brother?” she asked.

“Uncle Paddy plays pranks too… on everyone. Even on uncle moon-moon and they are…. Like the cutest pair of canines ever. Uncle Paddy said so himself.”

“Agreed. But…” and the list went on.

He was a slytherin… _but harry was suppose to be one too_.

He was spoilt… _wasn’t Harry the one who threw a tantrum when Dad told him that no, he couldn’t buy him a quidditch team just because he got top marks in his first year and that is not what I meant when I said ANYTHING YOU WANT, HARRY._

He was a dramatic little shit… _mom! Harry had literally talked in Shakespearian manner for the entirety of the summer they had stayed with their extended family_.

Huh, Lily thought. This was actually very true. Maybe, it’ll work out after all. She was pulled out of her musing when James groaned.

“Babe?” she asked.

“Does this mean I’ll have to be nice to Lucius?” James pouted, “What if I don’t want to.”

“Then don’t.” Lily replied, “Narcissa wrote to me, you know. Lucius is having an existential crisis. He was even wondering if he could disown Draco and be done with it.”

“What!” James suddenly felt very defensive of the boy his son was crushing on, “How dare he? He is my son’s choice.”

Lily snorted at the reaction but continued, “Relax, would you. Narcissa hexed him into Oblivion and Lars bit him. Yeah, you heard that right. He honest to Merlin bit Lucius on the thigh in Draco’s defence.”

James and Rick both muttered that the git deserved it.

“Don’t worry, Lucius isn’t thinking this way any longer, now he is just trying to out do you.”

“Not a chance,” james said with a manic grin, “Mopsy! Summon the best robe designer to the manor and fast. It looks like my son and his boyfiend – yes lily I said Fiend – need new robes for the ball.”

Lily rolled her eyes and continued to watch as Rick finished his vegetables.

***

Harry was having the time of his life. Sophie was an excellent dancer and they both did a lot of fun things together. 

He did have to suffer dancing with Draco for one dance that had caused discomfort to the lower part of his body. but the look of utter betrayal on Parkinson's face was totally worth it. 

He even gave Draco a huge kiss on the forehead just to spite her. Draco had looked at Harry with a look that had sent shivers down the raven's spine and his hold on the blonde tightened. None of them wanted to let go of the other until Pansy dragged Draco away. 

Draco was surprised to see Harry's eyes hardened at the action and he glared at the couple before the expression was replaced with an evil smirk as he bounced around the room exclaiming how Draco's sister was the best.

the blonde didn't appreciate it a bit and if he laughed a little and beamed as Harry dedicated a song to him it was no one's business but his.

***

“Mommy?” a small raven head appeared in the parlor where Narcissa was a book about a Victorian era Dwarfed witch who fell in love with a troll– she wasn’t a person to read romantic tragedies but this was the new thing in the Elites.

She closed the book and took of her spectacles to look at the figure of her youngest son, Polaris Cygnus Malfoy. The boy was an exact copy of his brother Draco with only one difference. He was a raven.

Lucius had a panic attack when he realized that his youngest son was not a blond. He had even looked at his birth certificate suspiciously when everyone hit him on the head and explained that the boy was also a descendant to the ancient house of Black which was known for its beautiful Black curls. Narcissa had on occasion hexed her husband when he mentioned if they should bleach the boy’s hair.

She basked in the knowledge that Polaris had scared Lucius on multiple occasions and given him nightmares that no dark lord would’ve have ever been able to do.

For starters the boy didn’t have an affinity towards French which was the Malfoy’s origin language but started using Latin phrases by the age of three. The boy also didn’t do any sort of magic by the age of seven that had driven Lucius up the walls. When he finally wanted to get the boy checked for Squib registration, the boy firmly said no and when forced, he blew up the left wing with accidental magic that rendered Lucius and cousin Miranda bald. The fact that Polaris was a small lean boy who was shorter than any Malfoy ever didn’t help much either. He looked younger than his actual age and wore glasses – Lucius wanted to die.

He was also best friend’s with the youngest Potter, he hated anything green and owned a dog that he had found on the skirts of the manor… he named it Lucy, Narcissa often wondered why.

The boy was everything non-Malfoy and Narcissa loved him with all her heart. He was a smart boy who had big grey eyes and would easily be mistaken for Sirius’ son if it weren’t for his pointy nose and Malfoy smirk.

“Yes, Lars.” Oh and he hated his name. One of the many reasons why the boy had bonded over with the youngest Potter. Both boys hated their birth names and had used made up names since the age of four– Lars and Rick. She beckoned the boy in the room and smiled in amusement as she saw how he was wearing a muggle jumper with tights.

The boy settled himself on the couch in front of her, Lucy was by his feet and he was holding a newspaper. “I think it’s time Father will be leaving us for the world beyond.” He sniffed and passed the paper to his mother and then fixed his glasses with his index finger.

Narcissa smiled and took the offered peace of parchment with amusement, “Is that so?”

“Yes,” the boy nodded, “He would be missed.” 

She chuckled at the comment and opened the paper. She wasn’t shocked to see the news of second task plastid on the front page but what did make her eyes widen was the photograph of Harry hugging the life out of Draco with the caption, ‘ _Potter heir cries in relief after witnessing how his beloved would’ve been dragged to the darkest corner of the lake for the sake of amusement if he had been a champion.’_

She placed her reading glasses back before reading the whole article.

_“Our sources tell us that Harry James Potter – who till the end of last year was considered the most eligible heir – had been in a relationship with his rival of many years – Draco Lucius Malfoy. The boys had a falling out when young Slytherin refused to acknowledge their relationship in public._

_One of the students – Alira from fifth year, house Ravenclaw – told our reporter that the watching the young Harry mop around the school in depression was one of the worst things she had witnessed.”_

Narcissa kept on reading and was quiet impressed with how much the world was invested in her son’s love life. She snorted unlike any lady ever when she read how Harry had publicly asked Draco to the prom and was left devastated when he learned how _“Young miss Parkinson snatched his love right out of all his roses.” The news paper claimed. “Mr. Potter forgave Mr. Malfoy in a heartbeat and took his own sister to prom. Sources claimed that Miss Parkinson had thrown a fit when young Harry told everyone that Draco and Him and decided to take both their sisters to the dance.”_

Narcissa wondered what the Parkinson family would think of, she knew that Pansy had a crush on Draco and if she didn’t know about her Draco’s little relationship with young Harry, she too would’ve thought that he was interested in her. It worried her a little though, if the Parkinson presented them with an betrothal contract soon then Lucius would accept it in a heartbeat. He would be the only man to exist who would prefer a pureblooded lady who would give them Heir to Malfoy line rather than a half blood hero.

Narcissa wondered if she should write to Lily about it. It was both their sons’ hearts on line.

A boom came from above them.

“Uh oh.” The boy said with zero amount of worry, “I think Daddio read the paper.”

“Lars,” she said as she calmly closed the paper, “Please send Alfred in, looks like we indeed will be hosting something after all.”

The boy nodded as he left and Narcissa went to floo Lily, her darling Lucius would be fine for some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know, y'all


	6. CHAPTER # 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not overly happy with this chapter. Apparently my muse have left me. i kind of struggling with writing. and it is not even as funny. oh, well. lets just pretend its perfect.

The weeks passed as Harry continued to suffer with disgusting love sonnets and badges that had kissy faces on them. If Sierra and Sophia hoarded a bunch of them for future black mail purposes then it was no one’s business but theirs.

Draco was full on, geared up wooing the pants off Harry – incase any of you ever foolishly forget there was going to be _no taking off the pants_ or whatsoever EVER in Draco’s company. EVER. Harry was sure of that.

The hallway kisses and having lunch while thrusting the pointy ribs into Harry’s person were Draco’s favorite part of the day and the Gryffindor was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

Sirius’ easy acceptance to their not-relationship and Severus’ ignorance had done nothing to calm Harry. He has had expectations from the Potion’s master but sadly Severus failed to meet them just like everything in his life. Harry had looked at his professor with a forlorn expression on valentine’s day after he got home from being dragged by Draco on a date to a disgustingly pink establishment and had shook his head in disappointment while murmuring, “Why Severus? Do I mean this less to you? can’t you see the woman you once loved in me? In another universe I could’ve been your son and this is what you pay me back with?” needless to say, he had gotten detention and a firecall from home in which James mock highfived him.

Draco was slowly fucking with him in every manner that Harry didn’t appreciate. The blonde had taken the role of a loving boyfriend so seriously that Harry found himself wondering if it was all worth the trouble. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to bury the blonde alive or snog the daylights out of him. Harry was slowly losing grasp of reality and according to his father it was the first sign of insanity.

It was after the third and final task that harry had completely lost all his marbles and wished for an untimely demise.

Draco was an in sufferable git that didn’t understand the meaning of personal space. Not only had he sat on Harry’s lap during the final showdown but also had kissed him right in front of the whole school and proclaimed his undying love for the raven haired Gryffindor.

All the plans of dumping him on the last day of school had went through the hoop on the quidditch pitch and the reporters had blinded them with flashes while poor Cedric shivered from the cold he had caught from spending three hours in a lake that he had ended up in after his portkey malfunctioned.

Harry wanted to scream at Draco for abusing his power over him and stealing his first kiss but that would’ve required a public feud and the blonde’s smirk indicated that it was exactly what he wanted. The look of pure horror on his supposed boyfriend’s face and Draco knew that he just won over hundred points with the recent stunt.

Harry took the defeat of his metaphorical pride in stride and had been brainstorming since but nothing came up to him that he could do to shake the foundations of Draco’s points table.

what could he do? 

He tried everything short of yelling, mocking, bribing and hexing all in vain. He now slept in his underwear as to not have Draco sneak in like he had done on the Valentine’s day and did his homework in the safety of the dormitory.

Draco was the most dramatic person in his life, and Harry was on familial terms with the Blacks!

He would never admit it to anyone but once he had ran all the way from dungeons to the 3rd floor after Potion’s lesson with Draco on his trail and had bravely hid under a table of an unused classroom.

He wasn’t getting anywhere with this. Fuck Draco and pointy perfect stupid bloodline.

“Harry, mate, can you stop? You’re giving Ron a headache.” Neville said while Harry continued to pace in the dorm.

Ron looked at his friend with a glassy eye before sighing and dropping down on his bed, “Mate? I don’t know what is gotten into you. Is it the Cedric almost dying thing? He won, get over it!”

“Yeah, man.” Dean interjected, “besides Seamus told me that a fifth year ravenclaw was discussing with the head-boy how it was a glitch in the port-key that landed poor Cedric in a ditch.”

Harry grumbled but didn’t say anything. He groaned and stomped his foot like an eight year old before groaning and shaking his head as he hid it in his hands.

Ron looked at his best friend with a confused frown and then commented, “One would think Cedric means the world to you and not _Draco_ , you know, the blonde slimy slytherin? Your actual boy friend.” Neville shivered as the word physically disturbed it.

The red head looked at his friend’s reaction to his best mate’s boyfriend and rolled his eyes. It was about time people got used to Draco’s presence. No matter how much the blonde slytherin grossed him out, he was still his mate’s choice and Merlin forbade if Ron did something to make Harry upset. If pointy slimy snakes made Harry’s heart burst from joy then so be it, Ron would suck it up and be happy for him.

But what Ron didn’t know was that Harry had no real concern for Cedric. Once, there had been a moment when a newly realized bi-curiosity had led Harry to fantasize about how the other seeker would feel sliding down his body but now all he could see in the man was… well, nothing. Harry saw nothing and was glad the boy fell in a ditch, atleast it gave them some thrill and anticipation after sitting in the quidditch pitch with boredom waiting for the champions.

What really bothered Harry was how Draco and his stupid perfect lips and his infectious laugh and his disgustingly silky hair and the fact that _Harry kissed the git back._ Oh and lets not forget his painstakingly perfect limbs that were slung around Harry as he paraded the school congratulating the winner, chatting with French and exchanging knowledge of the dark arts with the Bulgarians, all while having Harry on his arm.

Harry was no one’s trophy wife! And Draco – that twatnoodle- knew what he was doing and how uncomfortable Harry was yet he hoarded his attention and continued to wow the onlookers as he wooed Harry. Not that harry was wooed or anything.

Did harry mention he hated the git?

This was supposed to be the best prank ever! Draco sodding Malfoy ruined it. How had Harry let it all go down to this?

***

Sophia laughed with all her might as she remembered the moment they had set foot off the Hogwarts express. Draco had embraced Harry hard and given his cheek a kiss before joining his own parents and the face their father had wore reminded her how it was the first time he had seen the two together like this. Uncle Moon-moon had just patted the man on the back and told him to get used to it. It was all priceless.

Harry glowered at her snickering as he went back to polishing his broom. The summers were finally here and he needn’t to worry about blonde gits and sneak pecks on the cheek that Harry absolutely _loathed._

Rick had been going on and on about how proud he was of Harry and how he was knew that they were made for each other. Harry would’ve snapped if it was anyone else but he wouldn’t do that to Rick. They had an unspoken rule about how one never hurts Rick and disrupt his rants. His brother was all sunshine and cheery, Merlin forbade if Harry ever tried to ruin that.

Rick lived in the happy world and as long as Harry was in charge, he would continue to do so.

Said ball of cheerful glee dashed across the room and situated himself firmly on Harry’s lap as the raven polished his broom. Harry raised his head a little to not eat the ginger hair and rick tucked himself under his brother’s chin. “Are we playing quidditch later?” he asked after a few minutes.

“By we if you mean _Me_ and _My broom_ then yes.”

Rick sniffed as he tried to glare at his older brother, “You can’t play quidditch all by yourself, Haz.”

Harry blistered at the nickname and demanded where Rick heard that and the boy shrugged that Lars had decided that Harry was too proper, “He calls Draco _Dray,_ if it makes you feel better.”

It did certainly make harry feel better and he snorted in response. “What else did Polaris said?”

“Hmm, let’s see,” the smaller boy hummed and went on a rant about every letter and play date he had shared with the younger Malfoy.

Harry did actually like the younger boy; he reminded him a lot of Uncle Reggie. But the fact that after Yule the boy had taken to write to Harry and addressed him as his brother’s intended made him like the boy more.

“… Lucy is coming down with flu and Lars is pretty troubled but Lucius refused to pay attention since he is working on some summer gala thing. You know the one dad always has during winters...”

“Uh huh.” Harry nodded absently as he continued to work on his broom.

“… its like a family thing now.” Rick ended and harry looked at him in confusion. “You mean the gala?”

“Yes, dear brother, do keep up.” Sophia said from her spot on the couch.

“Since when do we have family things with the Malfoys?”

Sophia glared at her brother before asking, “Are you or are you not buggering their heir Harry?”

Harry turned beetroot before growling under his breath, “So what? Me and Ma—Draco are together and now we’re all a big happy family?”

“Technically,” Sophia nodded, “Mom was telling Sierra and I that if you two are going strong and long term then it wouldn’t seem nice to have a competition about annual galas. Lucius agreed on hosting the summer ones so Potters can have the winters. Paddy was a little miffed when no one showed any interest in Halloween.”

Harry thought for a moment but decided that it was nothing to be annoyed of, he really loved attending Malfoy galas and it would take pressure off his mom for hosting two huge events.

He was happily musing and wondering how he could surprise Draco during the event when a hand shot up to his nose, “Ow! Rick, watch the face.”

“Oops,” the boy snickered and raised his hand towards the side, “Better?”

Harry just rolled his eyes and went back to his work and Sophia laid back down making Rick glare at the two, “Um, excuse me but I think I just raised my hand!”

“So?” his sister asked.

“It means I have a question.” Rick pouted.

Harry muffled a laugh and looked at his sister with an amused look. McGonagall was going to love his brother next year. “You may ask.” He grinned.

“What is buggering their heir means?”

The look of innocence on his brother’s face was enough to send harry in a coughing fit while Sierra howled as Rick looked expectantly at both his siblings.

 _What was so funny about buggering_ , he thought. _Was it a joke?_

***

Lily and James watched as a pale Harry entered the dining room with a pouting and red rimmed Rick in tow while Sophie was wheezing on random occasions.

“Ok,” James started, “Who broke Sophie and why is my little bug sad?”

“Sophie is being mean!” Rick cried.

“Not now,” Harry complained as they all got seated.

“What is this about, hmmm?” Lily asked as he served the kids and sat down next to James on the table.

“I just asked a question…”

“I said not now Rick.” Harry glared at the small boy making him sob.

James glared at his oldest son and snapped, “That is not how you talk to your brother Harry James!”

“Oh,” harry dropped his fork and met his Dad’s dead stare. He sighed and rolled his eyes and pointed to Rick, “By all means, Lil bug, why don’t you ask Daddy. Since daddy knows _everything_.”

Sophia wheezed a little louder and went red in the face and Harry sat back with a blank face as he watched his father. Lily was a little scared but permitted rick to go on. The boy huffed and glared at his siblings before pouting at his mother. “I just wanted to know what Sophie meant when she said Harry’s buggering Dray! Is it a game?”

Sophia laughed out loud as she banged her head on the table and Harry set there with a red face, Lily stared at her child in horror and James was trying to catch his breath while chocking on his salad.

***

“Hey, Paddy!” Sophie waved at all their favorite uncle as the Blacks made their way over through the floo.

Sirius smiled at the little princess before asking what was wrong with James and the sudden summon.

“Oh, nothing.” She giggled, “Rick asked about buggering and Dad is over reacting.”

Remus laughed as he heard his niece and muttered that it was about time while Sirius sighed as he made his way towards James’ study. Regulus mumbled something about filters and Potters before asking. “Has any of you seen Anderson?”

“Oh yeah, he apparated here in the morning.” Harry said from the doorway, “Mom is giving him a bath. Uncle Reg, are you positive he is a cat? I am leaning more towards a magical Lynx.”

Regulus huffed out his annoyance and rebelling children who were mixed bred before he dropped Ayra and Anastasia on the floor as he went out to find lily.

Harry watched his uncles leave before shouting at Sirius, “Tell him I am the innocent party in all this and there is no reason to ground me for the rest of my life!”

“You told Rick to go on.” Sophie rolled her eyes as she and Sierra snickered.

“Oh please, Dad had it coming.” Harry snorted and asked Teddy if he’d like to go fly.

“Where’s Rick?”

“Pouting.”

“Still?” teddy asked shocked.

“No one is telling him the answer.” Harry snickered.

“Well,” teddy swung on his toes before narrowing his eyes at Harry, “Are you?”

Harry snorted out a no before Teddy steered him towards the back garden at the Potter Manor, “I meant to say is that are you actually _buggering_ Malfoy?”

Harry spluttered at his cousin but deflated as watched the mischievous smile on his face. He plopped down the grass. Ofcourse Teddy knew, he wouldn’t be Harry’s favorite if he didn’t. “Will you fall for it if I ask what are you talking about?”

Teddy snorted before laying down himself with his head on Harry’s stomach, “Not likely. I know you, Harry. By the way, it’s totally out of context, but uncle Reg is too excited for this.”

“Dream team?” harry snorted to which Teddy laughed and agreed, “Dream team.”

Regulus was one of the best seekers out there and then Harry graced the pitch and broke all of his records before the boy was even 13. With his union with Draco who was obviously the second best out there, Regulus was finally hoping to create his dream team and would stop at nothing to achieve that.

“Though I must warn you,” teddy started as he held on to his broom, “Draco is his favorite too, make sure you don’t mess things up… _too much.”_

Harry glared at the boy before squinting back at the sun, “Do I need to obliviate you?”

Teddy laughed before getting back up and nudging Harry to stand too, “No, but if something goes wrong, I will make fun of you in private.”

“Deal.”

After a game where Harry obviously won, they silently moved inside to get cleaned up before joining their family in the parlor. Teddy nudged Harry before they sat down and whispered, “The ball is in your court make the best of it.”

Harry snorted before plopping down the couch. Teddy and his stupid _old_ muggle references…

A metaphorical candle appeared over Harry’s head as he whopped and dropped a kiss at Teddy’s head and ran towards his father’s study.

***

“Are you hiding, Dray?” Polaris snuck into the alcove where Draco was indeed hiding.

However, he would like to point out that it was not actually hiding. He was just being on guard. The way he had treated Potter the last term was bound to have retaliation soon. There was no way that Harry would let go of his behavior and just die like Draco hoped. No, the menace would do something and the blond knew that there was no escaping it. Draco was being a smart person and just delaying the consequence of his public wooing of the golden boy.

Whatever it would be would be huge and would make Draco gag, scream and run for the hills. He knew that because this was Harry’s comfort zone. He had his insane godparents, his family here and the Gryffindor would do something huge and embarrassing. Draco’s favorite uncle Regulus was beaming at the speacky git and Draco was moaning his faith.

Would it be too bad to break up the farce and accept the Parkinson’s marriage contract? Draco didn’t really like Pansy much and he was still young. But anything was better than what Potter had planned right?

However, that would include no more sneak kissing and hand holding and lap sitting that Draco was currently fanatical with. Draco would never admit to anyone but the raven was not _completely_ as disgusting as Draco had once assumed. Harry was caring when he needed to be and would die for his siblings no matter what he says otherwise.

He _wouldn’t_ be a bad choice for Draco but alas the blonde would have to let the good parts of Potter go in favor of this ongoing war of pride and prank. It was about honor and Draco would not waste time in thinking about Potter’s arse, besides Draco didn’t actually like him. He just had been reading too many witch weekly editions lately and the sonnet writing was going into his head.

“Haz is looking for you.” Lars said as he sat too close to Draco’s comfort zone but it was his brother and Draco loved him fiercely. “He is beaming. It is never good when he beams like that.”

“Is he full on beaming or just grinning brightly with his eyes twinkling?” Lars understood the importance of knowing Harry’s beams and did not make fun of Draco’s almost obsession.

“The later.”

“Oh, fucking fucktity tits.”

Lars snorted but patted his brother on the head, “He loves you, Dray. There is no way you are the centre of his prank attention tonight. It is about time though.”

“Fuck you too, baby bro.” Draco grimaced but Lars just kissed him on the cheek and made him stand. He wished Potter loved him; it would be too easy then. But no, the lunatic was emotionless and not that Draco really cared and maybe it would have bothered him in another timeline but harry could go fall in love with a troll for all he cared!

“Go and see what lover’s boy wants while I’ll go find the beauty that had actually made the minister shut up.” The raven haired boy moved towards where Draco could clearly see Hermione Granger earning the ire of the purebloods.

He took a deep breath and prayed his overly smart brother and Granger didn’t get along as he made his way out his hiding spot. He was going to say yes to the Parkinson and keep Potter madness away from him. With his mind made Draco walked gracefully but fast towards his parents.

***

Lucius had an enraged expression on his face but his mother was beaming at everything and everyone. Draco gulped as he moved towards them and entered at line of sight making his mother break decorum and squeal, “Oh, Draco! I am so happy for you. No need to worry about Parkinson’s anymore.”

Draco looked at his mother and then at his father wide eyed but the man was busy throwing daggers at his younger brother who was now walking with Granger’s hand in his elbow as he introduced her to elites of the wizarding world, Baby Potter was with them too and nodding at everything Lars said.

He looked back at his mother who was looking at him with happiness that made him swallow, “And why do you think so, mother?”

The answer came in the form of an outright brawl in the middle of the room. Sirius Black was rolling on the floor with Matthew Parkinson while Draco’s stupid boyfriend was snickering in the background as his godfather created havoc.

A shrieking Pansy grabbed the blonds’ arm and sobbed into his neck, “Draco! Tell this scoundrel to stop this absurdity at once! We are to be wed and this is your manor! Is this how you treat your in laws?”

Draco would like to point out that it was funny how cousin Sirius rolled on the floor and that Draco was only 15 to worry about in laws and reputations. Besides, Severus had taught Draco during his early days that one must never go anywhere near the damned mischief makers when they were in the mood. The blond sighed and put a comforting arm around the girl in comfort and wished she would peel herself off his side before turning to glare at his father who also seemed to be enjoying the show for some weird reason. Draco snorted and looked around the group of people and watched as an embarrassed Remus tried to intervene and a openly smirking James silently petrified his friend who wasn’t almost mental. Lily was shaking her head in horror while Regulus looked that he’d rather be anywhere but here. he soon met the blazing eyes of his supposed boyfriend.

“Now why was he angry?” Draco thought before rolling his eyes. Sirius was pulled off the dying Parkinson Sr. by Severus and a pouting James. The blonde winced as he saw Parkinson limp , the man was not used to brawling muggle style and Pansy tightened her grip on his arm. Realization dawned on Draco as he saw pansy clutching him hard and then back to where Potter had been slowly turning into a green eyed monster which Draco had a love hate relationship with. He gulped due to the sheer intensity of the situation and his mind went back to the Yule ball where he had denied Harry in favor of Pansy.

The blond looked towards the onlookers and then met Harry’s gaze. The raven was going to devour him for sure and Draco wanted to go comfort the seething anger that was slowly seeping onto that beautifully constructed face.

The raven marched towards him with a purpose sending Draco’s limbs into flight mode. Pansy was literally snatched away from his arm as Harry dragged him into a bruising but promising kiss.

“Is it true?” the Gryffindor breathed out as he pulled Draco off him, “Are you intending to marry into the house of Parkinson? Is this what you want?” his green eyes bore into Draco’s sole, “I’ll let you go, I promise. No questions asked.”

There was something in those eyes that made Draco chest tighten as he brought the raven into a hug. “No,” he said, “I am yours.” He found himself saying ignoring his internal complains.

Despite his disgust, the blonde wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor and reciprocated with equal passion. Harry sucked on his tongue and Draco ~~happily~~ under extreme duress surrendered to him.

It was over far too soon for his liking as the raven settled into his neck. “Then allow me to court you Draco Lucius Malfoy, to take care of you and love you with all that I have.”

Draco wanted to scream, burst a vein and have a magical _meltdown because fuck you harry you don’t love me and it was suppose to be a fucking joke_ but the way those green orbs bore into him pleading to be accepted and be given a chance made the blond grin as he placed a simmering kiss to his intended lips and whispered, “Yes.”

He dove back into a kiss and will moan and complain about his decision and consequences of publicly accepting to be courted later. Right now, he had much more important things to do.

For science, clearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next. Fifth year and the matters of courting and questioning sexuality crisis.


	7. Chapter # 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short. and I've done that on purpose.   
> Since there are only three more chapters to go. i wanted to spice things up a little.

“DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!” Pansy screeches as he slams open the door to the cabin where Draco is unwillingly sitting with the Gryffindors. There was nothing else he could do and his shit of a little brother vetoed to sit with precious Ms. Granger who sat with Draco’s beloved so _really brother, I don’t know what you are scowling about._

The cabin mates wince and Draco is forced to open his eyes and look at his maybe maybe-not ex-girlfriend who broke up with him because eh… um, he kind of got engaged? Well, not really, but he did enter a courtship with Harry in front of basically all the purebloods, some very important half-bloods and just one muggleborn of the wizarding Britain. He gulped as he saw the amount of fire in Pansy’s eyes. She had fainted at the spot when he had - under extreme duress and questionable emotions - said yes to Potter’s courtship. He had been avoiding her and the rest of the world since then. He would have probably hid under his bed and faded away in oblivion if it wasn’t Polaris’ first day of Hogwarts.

Harry Potter had been dubbed as the best big brother ever for being protective of Sophia in her first year and the way young Godric was sitting next to his brother now chatting a mile a minute, Draco was sure the title would again be going to him if Draco had stuck to his plan and stayed under his bed. There was no way he was losing the best big brother title this year and he had said so while on the station to which Narcissa just rolled her eyes and Lucius nodded in appreciation.

_“Just because you are now being courted” he had said in disdain, “doesn’t mean you always have to be the second in everything.”_

_Narcissa had narrowed her eyes and had asked Lucius if he thought the ones who are courted always came second._

_Needless to say Lucius had visibly shuddered with the intensity of her glare and had promised to buy her an isle if he let go._

_She did._

_Draco wonders if Potter will admit that he is playing with him if he offers him an isle too._

“How could you!” pansy screams making very one flinch and Godric narrows his eyes at the fifth year prefect.

“Excuse me! But I was talking.” The boy starts only to be shushed by Harry. he was going to enjoy this.

Pansy sniffs at the red haired boy but took a step back when Sophia cracked her knuckle at the Slytherin. Polaris looked bored and had again somehow guided Hermione back into the conversation they were having before.

“Go ahead,” harry smirks at the blonde, “Go see what she needs.”

Draco gulps but nodded missing Harry’s eyes alit with mischief.

Apparently, harry had freaked out after the ball. He had gone to his room and had banged his head on the wall and tried to drown in his shower to avail.

 _“WHAT WAS I THINKING!?”_ he had screamed at no one.

The plan was to make Draco frustrated by talking about the courtship order and scare him of the future they would have forever so the blond would breakdown. It was not suppose be a public proposal or the snogging session that had followed. (though harry had not complained about that, it was his first relationship ever, despite being fake and he wasn’t going to hold back.)

But at that moment all AHrry could see was Parkinson’s happy declaration and her arm on his fake boyfriend and that was not to be tolerated.

In the darkness of his room harry had very discreetly admitted to himself that he might have been a little jealous and then over reacted. Te reason was simple, why was someone fawning over Draco and not him.

That is it.

There is nothing else.

Sophia doesn’t know what she is talking about.

Either way Harry was now in a courtship with the blond git and literally had no idea how to tell his parents that it was supoosed to be a joke.

The emerald eyed boy had went into a panic attack and realized that he now has to marry the blond in a few years if neither of them backed out.

Strangely, it didn’t bother him.

Much.

***

Pansy…”

“How could you?” the girl wailed and Draco’s was saddened to see it. “I thought we were meant to be.”

“Pansy, I…” he didn’t know what to tell her. That he was going along whatever concoction Potter had brewed up this time just to spite him? Or that he knew what the Gryffindor was up to and Draco refused to be humiliated that way?

“Come with me.” He dragged he to the end of the train to the Prefects’ quarters and shut the door as to keep others out. Maybe they’ll all think he is shagging her and Potter would drop the act.

“this better be good.” She sniffed and Draco embraced her. The girl cried for a few minutes before Draco distanced himself from her and sat down.

“I need an oath from you, Pans. A magical oath that you won’t ever tell anyone that I told you this, not a soul.”

Pansy looked bewildered for a moment before she sat down and stared at Draco seriously. “What is going on?”

“It is not real,” Draco sighed. For some unknown undiagnosed disease his heart skipped a beat as he said it. The contraction of his chest was so painful that he had to rub it just so he could breath, “Potter and I are not real, Pansy. It’s a prank.”

Pansy’s eyes hardened with every word and Draco was happy to let it all go. He told her about everything. From the beginning to the end, how he realized what Potter was up to and how he refused to be lose to him.

The Slytheirn listeedc to him and he scowl receeded a lot. In the end, she was smirking, even.

“Oh, Dray! That is great!” she cackled, totally unattractively and unlady like, Draco noted, “Potter won’t even know what hit him.” Her eyes gleamed with evil but deflated when she thought of something, “But, how would you get out of this? Have you planned something? Anything?”

Draco nodded but then shook his head when he thought better, “No, not really. I mean I can annoy him real bad until he dies.” He shrugged his shoulder.

“Well, Potter must have something planned.” She noted, “He doesn’t like you and he would definitely not marry you, I don’t think that is the part of his great prank plan. He must do something this year to cause a huge breakup and throw it all your way.”

Draco groaned as he told her that it was exactly what he had thought last year but that didn’t happen, “and just like that we just celebrated our ten month anniversary and got fucking engaged. I don’t know what he is thinking!”

Pansy hummed and sat a little straighter, feeling a lot better after Draco’s confession. She smiled a little predatorily and Draco visibly shuddered, “I think I know just how to fix it.”

“Really?”

“Yup,” she smacked her lips together, “We’ll make his year a living hell.”

The Slytherins shared an evil smirk and Draco missed how she stood and came directly in front of him, “Until then,” she said as she straddled his lap.

_Hmmm, Harry tastes a lot sweeter._

_***_

Harry begins to fidget nervously when more than an hour passed and Draco didn’t return. He didn’t know why but the uneasiness grew. No one really seemed to notice and when Harry had pointed out, Teddy just rolled his eyes and told him that even if they’re engaged Draco needs his Harry-Space to which Sophia unhelpfully chimed in and said that everyone needs their Harry-Space.

Godric was angry on Harry’s behalf and that is why he is Harry’s favorite.

He told that to everyone.

***

“Why didn’t you come back to the cabin yesterday?” harry caught Draco’s elbow as he slammed him against the wall outside the great hall before breakfast the next day.

Apparently, Draco never came back last night and before Harry could find him the train had already stopped. He made it to the hall just in time for sorting as he was looking for the git, panicking that maybe Parkinson had hexed him and left the blond for dead only to find Draco sitting at the Slytherin table with his friends and no care in the world.

He quickly made it to his own table after sending a glare at the blond and shook the bad energy off him as he waited for his brother’s sorting.

The hall had gasped when Godric Potter was sorted into Gryffindor and even Professor Sprout had mourned that she thought he would be a Hufflepuff. Harry was the only one who smirked as Godric skipped to the Gryffindor table and instead of sitting with the first years, came barreling in towards the fifth years and made his space with the older students. Seeing this the hall hummed in agreement and decided Gryffindor was the right choice after all since no one even dares to look at the upper years on their first day.

Harry brought his brother into a hug and whispered a good job into his ear and the boy smirked remembering what Harry had told him to say to the hat.

“Prefect duties.” The blond lied that surprised even him, He was suddenly scared of Harry’s reaction about how he had basically snogged Pansy in the prefect’s cabin until they heard footsteps making them part.

He had then quickly made his way towards the storage area to get his appearance back to normal. “Fuck!” he had cursed.

He still couldn’t believe he did that and that too with Pansy. He liked her but not this much. There was something about the kiss that made Draco gag and he didn’t enjoy being straddled at all, he wonders why. Blaise had told him that it was the sexiest thing ever.

He was pissed that he hadn’t pushed her away. The Malfoys were loyal to the core even if they were in a fake relationship.

He had waited until he heard the train beginning to stop before hastily getting out of the storage unit and avoided running into Potter before making it to the hall.

He was feeling so much guilt that he had refused to meet the raven’s eyes when he felt them bore into his person from all across the hall.

His head did, however, snap up when Polaris was sorted.

If the hall had gasped on Godric’s sorting they were now choking and hyperventilating on Polaris’s. the first Malfoy ever to sort into Gryffindor made his way over to the Gryffindor table and sat directly across Hermione making Fred and George moan that the kiddies this year are too much of the lion than they would’ve preferred.

The normalcy hadn’t returned to the hall until Draco became the first to clap for his younger brother. Polaris, who was still a little scared of his brother’s reaction but smiled brightly at the thumbs up. Despite still being in complete disbelief, Draco smiled and nodded at his brother. Nothing would come between them, not even the houses. Draco was the best brother ever.

He would love to drag the title over Potter if the raven wasn’t glaring daggers at him. “Prefect’s duty? I am a prefect too! Now, where were you?”

Draco gulped and really wanted to ask Potter what his problem was, it was like they were really dating.

Fuck. Draco nodded to himself that is why Potter is pushing him to answer. He wanted Draco to admit defeat first.

“Babe,” Draco used a wickedly sweet voice as he saw people beginning to notice them, “I said I was busy. You don’t think I am lying now. Aren’t you?”

Harry wanted to smash his head in before he noticed the crowd and hissed at the blond. “I am watching you, _love_.”

Draco smirked and pressed a peck at Harry’s lip before standing straight and dragging them both into the hall. “Lets go greet our brothers, shall we?”


End file.
